Definable Location
NEW EARTH In 2091, scientists on Earth found a new planet. They named it Kepler 225 as it was the 225th planet to resemble Earth that had been found. The Earth had been ravaged by war and meteorites, leaving it nearly uninhabitable. Colonies had been sent to other Earth-like planets years ago, but none had reached their destinations yet. It was time to leave Earth and find a new home. This world was simply too small for humans and giant ships were built, The Arc’s, to carry the world’s inhabitants to their new home, New Earth (or Kepler 225). The Arc’s set out for Kepler 225 and it took nearly 200 years to reach their destination. The year was 2285 and The Arc’s arrive at Kepler 225. Of the 20 ships that set out, only 13 survived. 260 million people made it to New Earth, along with a few hundred thousand military officers as well. The planet was considerably larger than Earth. The land masses were similar but the native flora and fauna were far from familiar. The planet was almost 70% water, just like Earth, but the oceans had a much higher concentration of salt and so were much more buoyant. So much so, that you could physically walk on the surface of the oceans. Terra forming was minimal as the composition of the new planet were very similar. New elements were found, however, and were deemed superior to those back on Earth. They were far superior in conductivity and the metals of this new earth were far denser. Desalinization plants were created all over the planet in order to supply fresh and drinkable water for the new settlers. Unlike Earth though, there was no tectonic activity, no seismic movement under the surface of the planet. Scientists deemed that the different structural elements that made up the planet must be so dense that they don’t move at all. This made building sites easier to find and establish. The new inhabitants came to be known as the Terran’s. They were given this name by the Kazari, a race of aliens who lived on the nearby planet of Kazar. It took a while, but translators from both races were able to teach each other and learn to communicate relatively quickly. It did also help that the Kazari have very advanced technology that allowed them to access and interpret all the data stored by the Arcs. The Kazari helped the Terran’s to build their cities and assimilate to life on New Earth. They taught them how to tend the earth they had settled on, teaching them about the different minerals and their benefits. This lack of pigment forced the Terran’s into the shadows, and also made them nocturnal as they could exist outside much more easily in the night. They learn to adapt to the night and become fierce warriors that can move around with great ease. They also developed technology to make them more agile, bonding New Earth metals and minerals with their physiology. This makes them stronger and faster and more durable than they previously were. KAZAR: Kazar is a planet in the galaxy that is home to a race of electrically powered blue/grey humanoids. Their bodies instead of being carbon based like the Terran’s, are made primarily of a silicon like material that allows them to conduct electricity easily. They wear very structured clothing that shows off their sleek form. They primarily wear black and grey which compliments their blue/grey complexion. Their eyes sparkle with the electricity that runs through them and they make crackling noises from all of the static they build up. The planet itself is a dark world covered in raging storms. These are of little consequence to the Kazari people as they conduct the electricity and are able to harness it to power their cities and technology. The surface of the planet is barren and has very little plant life due to the fierce nature of the constant storms. There are small creatures that live on the surface however, they look like porcupine-rat hybrids but they are the size of large dogs. There are also many species of electrical insects that thrive off the electricity in the atmosphere. The Kazari are a very sophisticated society that is run by “The Leader”. Each generation has a leader who is elected by the council. The council is made up of representatives from each of the colonies around the planet. Due to the nature of the storms, the colonies are protected by giant dome shaped force fields that are impenetrable. If any debris hits the force field it is vaporized upon impact. The shields are red and give off a faint glow. The sky appears as a dark pink hue over the cities from below the shield. The cities are dark and gloomy, with huge buildings and bright neon lights. Their aesthetic is very sleek and polished in terms of architecture. Everything is black and has sharp edges. The Kazari are very technologically advanced, so within their cities, they have flying vehicles that look like floating black daggers. Everything in their cities are fully autonomous and sleek in design. KONDOL A planet that is 85% water that is inhabited by amphibious creatures. The people that live are fish humanoids. They have built up towns above the water that are built into the mountain-like structures that rise out of the water. The plants that grow out of the water are coral based. They grow into the Coral highlands and the Coral Forest. Underwater all vegetation looks like the trees and foliage we have here on Earth. All of the species on this planet are amphibious which is easily seen in the hybridization of the animals. During this planets forming, they developed two rings around the planet. This cause a change in the Kondai's evolution. It is these rings that have caused the Kondai's telepathic abilities. With the addition of these powers, the Kondai have lost much of their verbal communication skills. Their spoken-language is very broken in syllables, as if the miss some entirely. Their written language is similar, because it has just become the way of their people. HOSTITEL The Hostitel Colony is a drifter state that is comprised of a fleet of ships. The people of Hostitel used to have their own planet; however, because of their lack of restraint, they consumed every last inch of it. This forced them into near extinction. When they left their planet, they adapted into being mercenaries using their ships as home. This race is so ancient that they have forgotten their written language. Their spoken language has a wide vocabulary; however, they enunciate in a musical pattern. Each of the ships house a few companion animals that were kept from their home planet. Each of them are meant for hunting and killing. Those are the only animals that have survived from the home planet. No floral life was saved, so they rely on only hard, raw materials like metals and stones for their armor and weapons. SERROUS Serrous - a desert planet. 60 percent of this planet is a warm sand, frequent firestorms and endless day. Other side of planet is a barren wasteland, riddled with cold blue fire, ash and dust, completely dark and cold therefor Inhabitants of this planet a type of armadillo people covered with tight and firm skin which helps them to survive under harsh conditions of the planet. Serrous and was constructed by their ancestors and by another more advanced alien civilization. Most dominated citied is Otanga and Kreeton which was constructed from meteor stones. People of Serrous traveled millions of years to find their new home. Their first world Corrigan was destroyed by a natural disaster. Corriganians is a people who can survive in whatever world they choose. People of Serrous are armed well, militant and radical, espousing extremist views and position in rejection of the very presence and existence of the friends from other planets. SERROUS APPEARANCE ''' · Desert planet · Constructed from meteor stones · Planet has a lot of cities but most powerful is Otanga and Kreeton · Each city has his own leader or king, but overall planet has a supreme leader '''SERROUS FLORA SERROUS FAUNA